This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A bioactive lipid which activates enzymes related to diabetes was isolated and purified from brain. It was analyzed by nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy and shown to contain beta-sitosterol glucoside as the major component.